The Night of the Blue Moon Festival
by MegaNaraku
Summary: The Blue Moon Festival is held every "once in a blue moon". During the festival, Applejack and Rainbow Dash find themselves growing closer and closer together. Canterlot is filled with exciting events and couldn't be any more livelier. A short, yet cute story involving the romance of AJ and RD


**The Night of the Blue Moon Festival**

Canterlot; the town was bustled and jam packed with ponies and unicorns from all over that came for the festival. The town was filled with tents and decorations of all kinds. Applejack galloped with a huge smile on her face, making her way towards the town square, when she suddenly spotted Rainbow Dash asleep on one of the clouds hovering above one of the stores. She halted and quickly looked up.

"Hey Rainbow, aren't you coming to see Princess Celestia? Everypony's already there."

Rainbow's head shot up.

"Princess Celestia? That's right! C'mon Applejack, let's go!" Rainbow shouted as they both bolted towards the town square. Once they arrived, they took a minute to recuperate.

"Applejack, Rainbow Dash, come over here girls," Twilight said. She was just a few feet away with Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy. "Princess Celestia is almost here."

Rainbow and Applejack gathered around Twilight. All the ponies were impatient, waiting for the princess to make her arrival. Then, the horns blared. The princess glided in the air as she slowly descended onto the cement below. The horns were silenced as she landed.

"Welcome everypony. I am here to welcome you all to the Blue Moon Festival which will be held tonight right here in Canterlot. As you can see, there are already decorations set up, and there will be fireworks later tonight, and most importantly, enjoy your stay and have fun. It will be a clear sky tonight, so the blue moon will be outstanding. That is all I have to say; everypony, have a wonderful night."

She then flew back to the castle where she stayed. Twilight Sparkle's eyes gleamed with joy.

"Did you hear that girls? Oh, this is going to be the most magnificent festival ever!"

All the ponies agreed and looked around at the decorations stretched across the town. Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie started walking towards a pony that was dancing and singing in the middle of the plaza. He had a hat that he had placed on the ground for tips.

"I'm gonna go check out some of the tents they got around here. Maybe ah will find something neat," Applejack said.

"Hey, I'm going with you to. Maybe they will have something cool. Besides, you don't want to be lonely," Rainbow said.

"Sure thing partner," Applejack replied as they both walked alongside one another. A dozen tents were lined up in a row with only a few feet of space between each one. Each tent had the flaps spread open. Applejack glanced at a few tents and saw nothing to her interest, until she finally spotted a tent near the end of the street. Inside, it had a huge box filled with granny smith apples. Applejack turned around to see Rainbow Dash trying on a pair of black shades. She giggled to herself as she pondered for a minute, and then decided to make her way back to the blue pony.

"You aren't going to get the apples? That's a surprise," Rainbow said with a smirk.

"Ah reckon I got myself enough apples already," she said as she nudged Rainbow's sides.

They both laughed with one another as they trotted down the streets of Canterlot, looking at store after store. Paying attention to the multiple shops, Applejack bumped into a pony by accident and she hit the floor with a thud. She rubbed her head and stood back up.

"I'm terribly sorry miss. Wait a second. Aren't you one of the wonderbolts?" She asked with a smile.

Rainbow Dash gazed at the blue pegasus. Her orange mane brushed back slowly as the soft wind blew by. Her goggles rested lightly on top of her head. She raised an eyebrow at Applejack who didn't seem to remember her name.

"I'm Spitfire. It's nice to meet you. And you, I have seen you around before. How could I forget? Your Rainbow right?"

Rainbow jumped with happiness. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, yes!" She yelled as her eyes widened and sparkled. Spitfire gave out a small chuckle and cleared her throat as she began to speak.

"Hey you two, before the finale, the Wonderbolts are going to perform for everypony here in Canterlot. I just thought I would give you a heads up. It's going to be great."

"That's awesome!" Rainbow yelled with enthusiasm. "We will definitely be looking forward to it." She then turned to face Applejack. "Hey, let's go check out the waterfalls."

Applejack was kind of weirded out by hearing Rainbow Dash suggest something like that. She wondered what that pony had in mind. She agreed and they both waved Spitfire goodbye.

"So Rainbow Dash. Why exactly do ya want to see the waterfalls for?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow halted and looked up at the sky. She felt butterflies in her stomach.  
"Well, I can't really say. I just have this feeling. I need to go to the waterfalls. I'm sure you will like it." She quickly turned around and looked at Applejack. "Imagine; listening to the sounds of the waves, with your eyes closed. So much peace. I, ugh.." Her face had started to blush. She coughed and turned around once more and started to trot. "This way!"

"Alright sugar cube. Let's go."

Side by side, they galloped and laughed with joy as they neared the lucent waterfalls. The night was young, and the sky was clear; stars could already be seen. The grass got shorter as the waterfalls grew closer. Before going any further, Rainbow Dash stopped and slowly turned around. Applejack halted quickly before running into her.

"What's wrong Rainbow?"

Rainbow took a step forward. "Applejack. I just wanna let you know, I plan on spending the entire night with you. Just us two. Nopony else. Is that.. alright?" She nervously asked.

Applejack nodded her head and gave a shy smile.

"Of course it is Rainbow. Ah would love that."

Rainbow was filled with delight. She had hoped Applejack would have said that. What seemed to take forever, they reached the waterfalls in just a little under 4 minutes. The water was crystal clear, and was surrounded by trees. Both ponies sat down by the stream that the waterfall had caused and looked at Canterlot. From the view, they could see the top of a few buildings, and this was the perfect spot for the fireworks.

"Umm, Applejack?" Rainbow asked as she turned on her side.

Applejack looked over and smiled.

"Yes? Do ya need somethin'?"

Rainbow's face blushed a light red and she swallowed, and then nervously spoke.

"I know it may sound weird.. but I actually kinda… well, I like you." She then stood up quickly. Applejack, surprised, stood up as well. "Applejack, something about you. I like, no, LOVE it. So please.." Rainbow leaned in and kissed Applejack's lips softly.

"I'm..sorry Appleja.." Applejack had already leaned in and pressed against Rainbow's lips firmly. Rainbow then slid in her tongue. Both ponies closed their eyes and enjoyed their first kiss. Once they pulled back, they knew they were meant to be together, and neither one could be happier. Then the sound of trumpets was heard. The ceremony had begun. The Wonderbolts flew through the air with magnificent speed; doing flips, and turns, as all the ponies watched in awe. The moment that they landed, fireworks flew into the air and exploded in many different variations and shapes. All the colors from the rainbow could be seen.

"So beautiful," Applejack said as she stared at them as if she was in a trance.

The firework show lasted several minutes, and the blue moon was seen.

"Rainbow, Thank you." Applejack said with a grin.

"For what?" she replied.

"Thank you for the kiss. Bringing me down here where nopony was. Just us. I love you."

Rainbow dashed smiled and blushed at the same time.

"I love you to, partner," she said as she winked. They both leaned in and kissed each other once more as the moonlight lit up their coats and manes. It was indeed, a perfect festival.


End file.
